The Married Life
by LordSeviper
Summary: Conan Edogawa is 21 years old now. There's no cure and he's married to Ai Haibara. Take a look in the daily life of Conan and Ai. ConanxAi pairing, with hints of other pairings. The genres are: Romance, Humor and also Drama/Hurt/Comfort for some chapters.
1. Episode 1: How It All Began

**The Married Life**

**A/N: **I don't own Detective Conan and I never will.

**Episode 1: How It All Began**

"I'm sorry to announce that today we will bury Shinichi Kudo." This was announced by a minister who was giving a speech to a certain 'person'. However there was one girl who was giggling in the background.

"He was a perfect detective and was a boy who wanted to bring justice to the world." The minister tried to continue his speech he was giving. "The thing he has done for us is something we will never forget!"

After the burial, the small group went to the room to give each other their condolences. However they we're getting a very, very, very different situation on their hands. A certain reddish blond haired girl, she was around her twenties now, It was like she was having the time of her live. With a drink in her hand and the huge laughter, there was only one solution, she was drunk to the bone.

A black haired girl was not really impressed by the way this girl was acting at this time. She approached a boy, well this was her husband, who was also looking with disbelief at the drunk girl.

"Conan-kun," she spoke up with a confused voice. "You have to to do something. She's acting like she just won the lottery." she continued, while staring at the girl who kept drinking. "If she's going to continue this way, there's a chance that she'll be handing out celebration noses."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Conan said with a somewhat disbelieved voice. "Give me a sec."

Conan approached his wive who was standing at a table with all kinds of drink. Conan grabbed her hand and pulled her outside of the building.

"What do you think you're doing, Ai?" Conan said with a really, really angry voice. The girl however did not give a damn about what he was saying and just kept smiling. "These people were people who liked me when I was Shinichi Kudo, they didn't come to do the polonaise."

"Just shut up!" the girl screamed with her drunk voice. "I've always told you that your burial would be something that I would enjoy the most and I'm doing that now!"

"No! Now you shut up!" Conan gave her a warning at his loudest voice, the people inside could hear him a little now. "Just give some decency, just pretend, the burial was just a few seconds ago!"

Ai began to laugh even more dramatically now. "You know what the deal is Conan." she said when she came out of her new laughter. "Now that Shinichi Kudo's dead, you're now for the full 100% mine!"

"Geez!" Conan said in his most annoyed look. "We've been married for three years now and we've started dating like 10 years ago, and you're still that damn jealous of Ran? Are you so afraid that I'll leave you after all these years?"

"You never know" Ai stated sarcastically. "However now I know that you're mine, Conan my sweetie"

"Ugh, I'm getting sick of you" Conan replied in his most annoyed tone. "Sick of you're drunk behavior. We're going home!"

Ai tried to fight back, but he grabbed her by her arm. He was that angry that he just didn't have the mood to hang out there any second when there was the chance that Ai would really request a for party music. He gave Ran a proper explanation and left with Ai in his car.

In his car they've said nothing while Conan was just in thought.

_Ehehe, if you don't get what you see I'll explain. My name is Conan Edogawa, when I was at a amusement park with my childhood friend Ran Mouri, I discovered some man in black. However I was so obsessed by that, that I didn't see that there was another man behind me. Instead of killing me, they gave me some kind of drug which transported me back to a kid. Later I met a victim who had the same fate as me, this was a ex-member of those man in black, Ai Haibara or rather Shiho Miyano, that was her real name. At first I didn't like her one bit, I blamed all I hate to blame on her. But after the years, she became my best friend and my partner. Four years later, the Black Organization was defeated. However then we've discovered the horrible truth, there was no permanent antidote for the drug that shrunk me and Ai to kids. After all those years Ran gave up on me and started dating dr. Araide. She married him years ago. At the age of 12, or must I say 22, right after the organization was destroyed, Ai confessed her feelings to me. I decided to give us a chance, and look at us now, it worked out well. However both Ayumi-chan and Mitsuhiko were not very pleased by this, they've tried to drive us apart. But their plays were getting a little over the top. But at the time that Mitsuhiko pushed me in a water fountain when the tempature was 10 degrees below zero, and caused me to get under cooled, Ai got really mad. When I was out for like a week, there happened a lot of things between Ai en Mitsuhiko, if I must believe Ayumi-chan, then it began with a slap he'll never will forget, and after that she screamed and scold him for like 2 days. After that she just ignored him. When I was awake, I had to stay a week in my bed to nurse me back to my normal health. Ai helped me, she skipped class just like me. Let's say that I've now had seen sides of her. This was also the first time she slept right next to me. However there was nothing that happened there. How much I wanted to kiss her, I couldn't do it, because I was afraid that she would catch my cold. After that Mitsuhiko just acted normal, he was afraid that if he would do one thing to me, that Ai would kill him. He gave up, just like Ayumi-chan. Their broken hearts soon became one, they've started dating, and they're still doing fine that way. Ai and me became a couple, however this was not seen by anyone. As we were outside we were acting like there was nothing going on between us, but when we were at the professor's lab or the detective agency we were acting like real lovebirds. The only ones who really knew of this side of us were only Agasa-hakase, Ran and the old man. When we turned at the age of 18 again, I've proposed to her, and not long after that, we married. I started to live with her in my house. My mother made it look like that Shinichi gave his house to me, Conan. And my father and mother we're giving me more than enough money to give Ai and me all to life in peace. I've started to work at the local detective office, I was the most praised detective there. I've worked together with detective Satou, Takagi, detective Shiratori and inspector Megure. Ai stayed at home for the most of the time, but was allowed to help __me on cases if she wanted to be with me. After living with Ai for so long, I saw a personality I never had seen of her. She is jealous of every girl that makes a move on me and would beat me up because she thinks that I'm cheating on her. So whenever there's a case with a lot of women involved, she joins me as my partner, not that she wanted to help me, but that she could look after me. When there were some women who seduced me, she just grabbed the girl and told her to back off. The death __glare she gives those women gives me the creeps, and then they're not directed at me. That's the main things that happened to me all those years ago.  
_

Conan was entering the garage of my house and turned of the motor of the car. He then folded his arms and started to talk.

"Well thanks a lot." Conan said with mumbling annoyed voice. "Thanks to you I've made a total fool out of myself."

"Don't worry, sweetie." Ai said with a seduced voice. "I'll swear I'll make up with you tonight. So please be nice with me now?"

"Well..." he stammered. He knew that he would lose this fight, he always did when Ai seduced him. He finally gave up and said "Okay!".

"Thank you, sweetie!" Ai grabbed his face and put her lips on his. She entered his mouth with her tongue. After a half minute they parted.

"Ugh!" he coughed and then said with a irritated voice "You taste like _sherry_!"

"Now, now, don't joke around Co-chan!" Ai said, she was making a smirk on her face and said. "I'm not tasting like _sherry_, I am _Sherry_!"

"Just shut up Ai-chan." Conan snorted back. He was a little to realistic to understand dat Ai was teasing him. "Sherry is dead! Shiho Miyano is dead! And last but not least, Shinichi Kudo is dead!"

_Ai and me decided that it was for the best if Shinichi Kudo would be officially dead. With that Ran would maybe a little understand why Shinichi left. I would be officially be called as Conan Edogawa and Ai would be known as Ai Haibara-Edogawa._

"You know Conan" Ai started giggling and said this out of nothing. "I want a baby."

"Oi oi!" Conan said with his normal annoyed look. "I'll give you only a proper answer when you're sober."

After that Conan and Ai went to their bedroom and Ai was really lusting for him.

The next day, it was 10 o' clock in the morning and Conan was waking up slowly. Sleepily he said: "Moring, Ai-chan!"

"Shut up Conan, shut up!" Ai laid next to him but was clearly not pleased with something. "I'm feeling like my head could blow up any moment."

Conan began to laugh, and not a simple one, but hysterical. "Why are you laughing at me?" she shouted and then laid her head on his chest.

"That's your own fault, Ai-chan!" Conan said softly while he petted hear head like she was a dog. "If you didn't drink so much at the burial yesterday, you would be perfectly fine now."

"Oh yes, that." Ai said with a soft voice. "I'm sorry Co-chan for all the misery I gave to you yesterday."

"What's in the past is in the past." Conan told her softly. "Don't worry about it."

Ai kept laying on Conan's chest and was enjoying the fact that he was itching her hair. "You know Conan." she started with a relaxed voice. "I really want a baby."

It took a while before Conan got her message and then said "What!"

"You've heard me." Ai said back softly. "I want an baby, and I want your baby!"

"Well..." Conan started to think, but he saw Ai's pleading face. "Okay! If you think we're ready for a kid that I think so too!"

"Thank you, Co-chan!" Ai said and hugged him so hard that it was hard for him to breath. "Ai-chan, I'm not getting any air, so please!" he chuckled.

"Right, I'm sorry." Ai was just to happy to the fact that he said yes to have a baby. "We'll start tonight, are you okay with that sweetie?"

Conan thought of how long it could take to actually make a child and it wat tiring him out.

"You know what." Conan said with a lovely voice. "I'll make you breakfast today!"

"I would appreciate that!" Ai told him with her most happily voice. Sometimes Conan asked himself where that cold, sarcastically girl was that he knew from 10 years ago.

The doorbell gave a rang and Conan opened the door.

"Hello Conan-kun." It was Ran she was standing at the door with a smiling face. She came to check on her 'adoptive younger brother'. "How are you doing? Enjoying your Sunday?"

"Hi Ran-neechan." Conan said in his still so childish voice. "I'm so sorry for yesterday! But Ai-chan wasn't just herself."

"Don't worry about it." Ran said to him to make him feel better. "Ai-chan was a little weird, but yet she drank a little too much, so it was to be expected. How is she doing?"

"Fine." Conan smiled to his 'older sister'. "She's having a headache, so I'm making breakfast for her."

"That's such a nice thing from you Conan-kun." Ran said smiling and was turning to the door. "Well I would love to chat longer with you, but Araide said that he'll take me out today, so take care!"

"Bye, bye Ran-neechan!" Conan said while he let her out. After that he went on with his breakfast he was making for Ai.

Conan walked upstairs and opened the room that was leading to their bedroom. "Here you go Ai-chan! Breakfast for two!"

However Ai was sitting with her knees to her head. Conan thought that she was sad about something so he tried to comfort her.

"Hey, why the sudden change of mood?" Conan said while wrapping his arms around her.

"It's nothing Conan." Ai said with her normally look. "I was just thinking."

"I mean, when we get a kid, I'll be really happy." Ai started to tell her story. "But you know, Gin is still alive. He knows of me, he knows of you. And if he ever gets out of prison there's a big chance that if he wants to hurt us both, is to hurt our child."

"I get your point Ai. But I promise it will not happen." Conan assured Ai. Not only to cheer Ai up but also because he was sure. "Gin will never outsmart us both! Not in the circumstances he is now. Vodka's dead thanks to him! Vermouth was a undercover agent, so she won't do anything anyway and their boss was directly put to death. Gin's the only one remaining. With the organization he was powerful, but not now anymore."

Ai was glad that he always seemed to cheer her up. "I love you." she said to him when she was going for his mouth. After they parted he said, "I love you too, but you know that."

"Now let's just eat our breakfast, before it gets even more colder."

So this was my first chapter of my fanfiction. This is also my first AiConan fic and I'm trying to get a nice story out of it. I name my chapters as Episodes. Every episode is just a standalone chapter (except when it's a part 1) with a story in the background. This was the chapter were Shinichi was buried and Ai was making a scene at the ceremony. The idea for this chapter came from the Dutch comedy: Het Zonnetje in Huis where the husband of a woman was so happy with the dead of his wive that he was giving a party at the end where everyone was mourning.

Well I hope you all enjoyed my first Detective Conan fanfiction, so please rate and review!


	2. Episode 2: Living after the dark

**The Married Life**

**A/N: **I don't own Detective Conan and I never will. 

**Louie08dvm: **The typographical errors are there because English is not my first language. Sometimes I just translate the word I have in Dutch, sometimes that doesn't work to much. I've changed Ai Edogawa-Haibara to Ai Haibara-Edogawa, that was indeed better.

**Numbkid:** Thanks for the review. Those kind of words motivate me to write more.

**Episode 2: Living after the dark**

"So are you ready to go home, Conan-kun?" Satou spoke up when she was cleaning up her desk. "We're the last one's remaining, the clock tell's us that it's almost six, so our duty is over for today."

"Yeah, I know." Conan spoke up, he was already packing his things so he could go home.

"So, how's Ai-chan?" Satou asked the younger boy. "Is she doing fine?"

"Well, yeah." Conan said with a smile on his face. "Actually we're trying to make a baby, but it doesn't go that well."

"Oh well," Satou began to respond to Conan. "If you do your best, it assure you it will come someday."

"I know." Conan spoke as he and Satou were ready to leave the building to home, the one goes to Ai-chan and the other to Takagi.

"See you tommorow, Conan-kun." Satou said while waving at the younger boy.

"See you tommorow." he replied to her while he was trying to open his car.

As Conan drives home to his house, he was already thinking about what Ai-chan could have cooked, he was starving and was snacking for food. Finally Conan arrived at his home?

"Hi Ai-chan, I'm home?" Conan shouted with a childish accent in his voice. "What do we have for dinner?"

Ai walked out of the kitchen with, what he could tell, an annoyed look on her face.

"A good afternoon to you to!" her voice was in sync with the look on her voice. "Do you have any, any, any idea what time it is?"

"Ehehehe, about that." Conan gulped, he know that Ai-chan would notice that he was much later than he said this morning. "There was a case, and I just had to finish it today."

"Yeah, right." Ai replied to his, what she thought, lame excuse. After staring at him for a minute, she sighed. "Let's have dinner."

Conan and Ai were enjoying their dinner, when Ai looked up at Conan's face and began to speak.

"You know, Conan." she said in a soft but sweet tone. "Today is the day?"

"What dat?" Conan replied while he was shocked to his bone. "Don't tell me that you are pregnant?"

"What?" Ai asked in disbelieve. "You know that today's the day that we defeated the Organization nine years ago?"

"Nine years already?" Conan mumbled when he changed the subject. "So you're not pregnant?"

"No!" Ai screamed, then her eyes looked down and she began to speak in a sweet tone. "You know, I will never forget that day. The day you saved me from those crooks. And the day we've got together."

_****__Flashback_

_**&& Nine years ago &&**_

_****__"Give it up, Gin!" Conan screamed while he was trying to point his gun at Gin, but that was difficult because Gin had a hostage, a hostage which he could not afford to lose._

"Shut up, little detective." Gin smirked while he pointed his gun at a red-blondish girl. "I know you and Sherry share some time together."

"So what!" Conan screamed at the man but he had a little of fear in his voice. "If you hurt her I'll make you suffer your whole life long!"

"Heh, I don't know how you and Sherry managed to get to shrink to children again." Gin smirked with his evil face. "But I'll tell you, I don't care. I want to seer her dead face, and if she screams for you I'll send you with her! Only to give her a little company."

While Conan was standing in front of Gin, Jodie of the FBI was helping him out with a lot of people he didn't know. They were trying to shoot Gin with a sniper, but that was easier said than done.

"I have one thing left to do." Gin spoke up with still his gun on Ai's head. "I have to blow up Sherry. And I let you die together with the one you love."

"Shut up, Gin." Ai said scared as hell. "Damn it, kill me, but don't kill him."

"I knew it." Gin said while smirking. He bowed his head and licked her cheek. "So that's the boy you love so much? The boy who made you soft and the boy who made a crybaby of her."

However something popped up in Conan's head. The thing he did years ago. The day he shoot Ran in her leg so he could save her from the murderer. The same way how Kogoro shot Eri to save her.

This was the first time that Gin wasn't paying his attention to the little detective because he was busy with scaring the hell out of Ai. Conan pulled the trigger an was ready to shoot.

"Gin." he his voice gave a angry moan. "This is something I have to do. For me and for Haibara."

Conan shot Ai in her leg, which caused her to pass out. With this Gin was confused, for the very _first time. Ai fell on the ground and Gin tried to point his gun at her to kill her, but Conan shot him before he got the chance._

At that time Jodie appeared and captured Gin. Conan rushed his way to Ai and she regained _conscious.  
"Kudo-kun, I'm sorry." Ai mumbled with a weak voice. "I really am. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to go through this."_

"Don't worry about it." Conan said in comfort. He got her head up to his chest. "If I didn't meet you there would a lot things be different." Conan got his hand through her hair, caressing through her strawberry blonde hair. "After Ran gave up on me, and all the time we spent together, I couldn't afford to lose you."

Ai putted her arms around his head. "Kudo-kun, now that this is all over I want to tell you something." Ai was blushing now and her head was a few inch away from his. "You know, for four years of our life we've been together. I mean you were the detective and I well, I was your parner, and I finally wanted to tel you that... I love you... Kudo-kun."

Conan was silent for a moment. Thoughts were going crazy in his mind.

What do I have to do? I mean Ran gave up on me 2 years ago, after that I enjoyed being her little brother. Maybe it isn't so bad to have a second childhood with her. I mean every time I see Mitsuhiko with her, I get some kind of feeling, the feeling that I don't like that they spend time together. Does that mean I love her too? No. I'm certain of it, I'm in love with this girl, Ai Haibara or rather Shiho Miyano. Maybe it's for the best, we could at least try it...

"Haibara listen." Conan spoke up to her. Haibara's hope of that he would love her back just faded away. The way he started didn't gave her any hope anymore, she felt like she could cry already. "I've been thinking about being together, you know? And the more I think about that, the better I feel. So what I want to say is, that I love you too."

It took a while to get this in her head. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear him immediately. When she finally got his message in her head she widened her eyes.

"What did you just say?" Ai asked with the full disbelieve in her eyes.

"I said that I love you too." Conan kissed her on her lips, it didn't last very long, but for Ai it felt like it were hours.

End flashback

"Oh yeah!" Conan's head jumped up. "It seems like we've made the right choice. Look at us now, we're happy now aren't we?"

"Indeed." Ai spoke up to her. "However there was a little nightmare later on. It's something I still can't believe."

"Yeah!" Conan mumbled with a worried voice. "Gin was the most dangerous of them all. Thanks to his lawyer he got the lightest punishment he could get."

"The man was known as the 'lawyer of the devil'." Ai shaked her head and looked down at her plate. "The way he looked at me when he entered the courtroom, he shot me a look that I will never forget. I was so glad that you grabbed my hand to comfort me."

Conan walked up to Ai and picked her up. She then carried her to the couch. He wrapped her arms on her waist. She lay her head next to his.

"I'm so afraid Conan." she spoke up and looked him in her eyes. "So afraid that he'll come back to kill us both. You know he swore that to us."

_Flashback_

"This room is so big." Conan spoke up. "I've seen this kind of things a lot in detectives, but I've never known it was this big."

Conan was at the lawsuit of the organization's members. Vermouth however was a undercover agent for a police station somewhere in Japan. Conan and Ai were forced to testify, how much they didn't want to. But many were dissent that Ai and Conan were to deep in this case for kids and that they needed to testify.

However their lawyer, Eri Kisaki, had a different thought on that. She thought that she needed to defend her 'adopted son'. Even if she wasn't living with him, he still was the adopted son of Kogoro and the adopted brother of Ran. So she thought of him as her son.

Eri could convince the judge that the children were to scared to testify. After speaking with the judge for hours, he finally agreed on that. The declarations from Conan and Ai were included before the lawsuit.

"Conan, I'm scared." Ai said while she grabbed his hand. "I'm so scared that they would clarify Gin innocent."

"Don't worry about that." Conan spoke to her while he kissed her cheek. "He'll get it's punishment, most likely they'll put him to death."

"This is the lawsuit for Gin and Vodka." Conan continued with his story. "The boss of the organization was already put to death. And Vermouth was just an agent on duty."

"But, but Co-chan." Ai said that with the most scared voice Conan had ever heard. "Gin has the most evil lawyer ever! He's know as the 'lawyer of the devil'."

"Don't worry about it, Ai-chan." Ai heard Ran's voice and shot her head up. "My mother wil make sure that man will get punished for what he did to you and Conan-kun."

The lawsuit began. Gin and Vodka did arrive and Gin shot Conan and Ai a nasty and evil look. He moved his lips but there was no sound. But they could tell what he was trying to tell them. 'I'll be back'. The lawsuit was not going to well. However, Eri could get Vodka the punishment he deserved. But Gin was a different story. He got punishment, but not half as much as Conan and Ai thought he would get. The judgment they gave Gin was 12 years of prison. Because everyone Gin had killed was blaimed on Vodka. They only blamed Gin for his gun battle against Conan and Ai. Gin's lawyer said that he didn't know what he could do but that Vodka was trying to let him kill. The judge believed this and the lawsuit was ended.

Ai cried, she laid her head on Conan's chest. She just couldn't believe that he was going to survive this.

"Conan, please tell me that I'm dreaming." Ai sobbed in his chest. "Tell me that they'll put him to death!"

"I'm afraid I can't Ai." Conan placed his hand on her head. "But I'll promise you, he'll never hurt you ever again!"

End flashback.

"You know." Ai said to him with a huge smile on her face. "All I have is thanks to you. Thanks to you I have something to life for. Thanks to you I have not to be scared. And thanks to you the organization is gone."

"Everything for my little girl." Conan smiled at her.

Ai got up from his chest and began to talk to the love of her life, "Are you coming to bed?" Ai asked slyly at the boy. "I'm certain that we will be able to make a kid tonight. And if not, then I'll tell you that I want you, now!"

Conan just grinned and followed her upstairs.

**So this was the end of this chapter. The inspiration came a little from the second Detective Conan movie that I watched yesterday. The movie where Conan/Kogoro shot on Ran/Eri to save them. I thought it would help out in this to. The plot is little coming, little by little. I'm having a very good idea, but I need to work it out a little, so I thought that this was the ideal way to do some flashbacks. I'm not going to guess the Boss' name so I just simply refer him as Boss who is just putted to death. Nothing special.**

Well this was the second chapter, please rate and review!


	3. Episode 3: Halloween

**The Married Life**

**A/N: **I don't own Detective Conan and I never will. 

**Episode 3: Halloween**

"I don't like it." Ai shouted from upstairs. "If I see someone dressed like the devil it makes me think of him!"

Conan walked up the stairs and walked up to up the stairs. "Why?" he asked her. "Does it make you think of Gin?"

"No of you!" she said sarcastically. "Of course it makes me think of him!"

"I know that we're not going around the neighborhood to collect candy." Conan started. "But we're not going upstairs watching a movie while we're putting out the lights downstairs."

"Why not?" Ai asked him while looking him direct in the face. "Last month we found out that I was pregnant."

"Yeah, yeah!" he said calmly. "Geez, you made some act out of that!"

"You know me."

**_Flashback, 1 month ago_**

"_Ai-chan, I'm home!" Conan rushed in his home and finally mumbled "...finally."_

"Hi, Co-chan!" Ai said while laying down on the couch. "You're early today."  


"_I'm sorry?" Conan asked in disbelieve. "Some girl who claims to be my wife called that I had to get home as soon as possible!"_

"Oh, I guess I did." Ai said while she was yawning. "Thanks for coming you can go now."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Conan asked with a annoying look.

"Just kidding." Ai began to sit up. "Can you sit beside me, please?"

"What's wrong?" Conan asked while he was sitting beside her and putted his arm around her neck, holding her tight. "Don't tell me they..."

"No, it doesn't have to do with 'them'." Ai assured him. "It's just that Mitsuhiko was here and now I'm pregnant."

"Is that all." Conan was not paying attention at first until he knew what she said and screamed: "What!"

"What the hell do you mean with that!" he screamed with his loudest voice. "What do you freaking mean with Mitsuhiko was here?"  
_  
"I was kidding." Ai shoved her face near Conan's. "For Mitsuhiko's part I mean. The part that I'm pregnant is true. I'm carrying your child now, Conan."_

"Really!" Conan asked while his eyes were fulled with happiness. "Am I going to be a father?"

"That's right." Ai said proudly. "If everything goes right, you'll be a father in 9 months."

"I'm just too happy." Conan screamed out with a happy voice. "We have to celebrate that!"

_**End flashback**_

"All right." Conan admitted his defeat. "What kind of movie do you want to see?"

"Yes!" she screamed out. "I was thinking about..."

While she was trying to pick a movie, the doorbell rang.

"Damn it!" she said annoyed. "I finally got to watch a scary movie romantically with my husband and now they have to blow it!"

"It could be just kids and wanting candy." Conan said to her.

"I hope so, for them." Ai sat down with an annoyed look on her voice. "If it's someone I know, I will kill him for blowing up our evening!"

Conan opened the door, and grabbed a hand full of candy in the can next to the door, when he opened the door he saw three people who were called the Detective Boys when they were little.

"Hi Conan-kun!" Ayumi said who was standing in the middle. "We thought we would give you and Ai-chan a visit."

Ai walked up to Conan and saw the three detectives while Genta asked: "Can we come in?"

"Oh no!" Ai said with an annoying voice. "Not those three!"

"What does that have to mean Haibara!" Genta asked.

"What a pity that you still call me by my maiden name." Ai said while she started to walk to the couch. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"Why? Is there a problem?" Mitsuhiko asked. "Don't you like our visit?"

"Do you want a honest answer?"Ai asked him while she put up her most annoyed voice ever. "I wanted a romantic evening with my husband!"

"Oh, just whatever!" Genta said while he walked to their living-room and sat down on the chair.

"Sit down, please." Ai said to the boy who was sitting in front of her. Conan just sighed and was sitting behind her. Mitsuhiko sat next to Conan and Ayumi was sitting on the other chair.

"We're going to a Halloween party." Ayumi began to speak to her two friends. "We wanted to ask you if you could come along."

Conan thought about it, but Ai was answering before him. "Not a chance!" she screamed out. "I'm pregnant, you know that, and I need my rest!"

Conan agreed on that part, the three were trying to tag him along, but they were trying to get Conan nuts. However Ai couldn't stand them anymore and screamed, "Get out!"

The three were getting scared of Ai, who was pointing at the door with a angry face. Genta mumbled something about still being a Ice Queen, Ai became so angry that she scared the hell out of Conan too. He was trying to hide when he heard her scream: "Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

Ai slammed the door behind their backs and she folded her arms and sat down on the couch and then crossed her legs, she saw now that Conan was missing too. "Fine, my romantic evening blown to hell with thank to them!"

Ai sat down for ten minutes, she thought that Conan did sneak outside to go to the Halloween party. Then he came up from where he was hiding and said, "Are you a little calmer now?"

"What the heck?" she screamed in surprise. "I thought you did go with them when I didn't look!"

"Why would I?" he stood before her, "I didn't want to go, but when you screamed out so loud, I thought that I could better hide for some minutes."

"Are you still scared of me when I get angry?" Ai laughed at the detective. "That's a good thing to know!"

"You still want to watch that movie?" Conan asked his wife with a soft voice.

"I'd like an romantic evening, like I said." she replied to him.

Conan and Ai were watching a horror movie, sometimes Ai was scared and then carried her head deep in Conan's chest, he stroked her strawberry blonde hair to comfort her. After the movie ended, Ai started to ask Conan an important question.

"What would you like to name our kid?" Ai asked her husband. "And just to be straight, I don't want any detective name here!"

"Ah, why not!" I thought already some things out, "Like Sherlock for a boy."

"Oh, hell no!" she screamed at him. "Absolutely not!"

"What are you thinking of?" Conan asked Ai. "Any names coming to mind?"

"Not really." Ai said with a soft voice. "I'm thinking of some names."

"Like?" Conan asked her. "I want to know what kind of names it are so I can rate them."

"I thought of names like," Ai began to call some names. "Angela, Christa, Johnny... Jesse."

"Hey wait!" Conan screamed out of enthusiasm. "I like that name, Jesse. I mean that's a name that could be fitting for both a boy and a girl. I mean for a boy J-e-s-s-e or for a girl J-e-s-s-i-e. It's perfect."

"You think so?" Ai asked him happily and began to hug him, "Then Jesse/Jessie it is!"

At the time they both dozed off and began to get ready to go to the dreamworld somewhere far away in an isolated prison a man with long yellow hair laughed evily while the thought of his evil plan.

_So Sherry is expecting a kid, a kid from that little detective. Ahahaha, wait till I get out of this cell then I'll be back. I'll get them both kneel down before me. With that kid, they made a weakness of them both. At first I wanted to only see Sherry's dead face, but now I want to see both her face and of that detective-brat. Both living happily, don't make me laugh. Their lives will be happy, for now. When I'm out of here and done with them both, they would wish they never made a thing like a child._

Wake up, Sherry, my haunt for you will continue. Not only you now, but also your little detective-husband and your precious child are not safe anymore. Here I'm getting my information of my precious little source. Right now he's planning my escape and by then I'll get my hands to that precious child of theirs. And then does Sherry really have something to fear! Ahahahaha!

Ai shot up from her bed, gasping really hard, she just had the nightmare that made her scared like hell. The dream where Gin shot Conan to his death, and right after that he shot her, then she woke up.

Ai felt herself that she was crying, because Conan was trying to turn he knocked right into her and by then he woke up.

"Ai-chan, what time is it." he rubbed his eyes while he got up to see what time it is. He then looked up at Ai and saw that she was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked while he putted his hand around her.

"I dreamed about him!" Ai sobbed while she lay her head down on his chest. "I'm afraid he'll be back sooner than we think.

At that Ai just couldn't control her tears anymore and Conan couldn't do anything more that comfort her and caressing her hair.

_A hell, Sherry!_ Gin thought _I'll make your life a living hell!_

_**To be continued...**_

_Well here it is, the third chapter of my fanfic. This is also the first chapter where Gin maked his appearance. I've got the ideas almost solved, and it's going to start now. The next chapter will be having some timeskip, however Ai and Conan will get their kid in the next chapter. So is it a girl or is it a boy! I know it already! However the name will be Jesse if it's a boy or Jessie if it's a girl._

If you think that I got Jesse/Jessie from the bandit Jesse James, then it's wrong. I got the character from Pokémon because Jessie there is my favorite character and I like the name. However Jessie's name is from Jesse James in the series, so I guess it somewhere got to that. I'm also giving Character Profiles now with the main characters at the bottom of the page. This is all fiction so it could be that some things are not the same as in the story.

_**Character profiles:**_

_Name:_**_ Conan Edogawa  
_**_Age:_**_ 21  
_**_Date of Birth:_**_ May 5__th__  
_**_Hobby's: _**_Playing Soccer, detective-work  
_**_Favorite food: _**_Hamburgers, something what Ai makes  
_**_Married to:_**_ Ai Haibara-Edogawa_**

_Name:_**_ Ai Haibara-Edogawa  
_**_Age: _**_21  
_**_Date of Birth:_**_ February 21__st__  
_**_Hobby's: _**_Reading, science, spending time with Conan  
_**_Favorite food: _**_Vegetables, sauerkraut  
_**_Married to:_**_ Conan Edogawa_**


	4. Episode 4: He's Back

Wow, I'm back, it took me longer than a year! I'm sorry for that, I forget to write, but also because I didn't have any inspiration at all. But now that have changed. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

The months Ai was pregnant were not easy for Conan. If he thought Ai was scary when she was 'just angry', he never saw her angry while she was a few months along. However, the result of Conan's patience seems have paid of, because a few months later, Ai gave birth to a healthy young girl, which they named Jessie, like they discussed before.

Jessie looked quite like a mixed Conan and Ai, she had black hair, like him. But she totally had the face of her mother, which scared Conan quite a bit, he thought he now had two women who could set up evil smirks across their faces. Many of their friends, like Heji and professor Agasa, told them that their child could be incredibly smart, that only because her parents were both almost equally smart on their own aspects. We continue 2 months after Jessie's birth.

Ai let herself fall down on her bedside, next to her husband, both were….tired.

"I. Can. Not. Take. It. Any. More." Ai screamed tiredly. "All she's doing is crying, then she eats."

"It's a baby who's barely two months old, dear." Conan softly replied to her. "It's quite normal that she only eats and sleeps."

"If I didn't know better, I would almost say she's you." Ai pointed out, glaring at him. "The only thing you aren't doing is spitting the food at me when you don't like it."

"Oi, oi!" Conan said annoyed to her. "Anyway, wanna watch some TV, I can't remember the last time we did that?"

"I think it was last Christmas." Ai added sarcastically. "But yeah, turn it on, I haven't seen the news in ages."

Conan's stretched his arm out to get the remote control, he was way too tired to get up. He got the remote control and pressed on the 'on' button.

What both Conan and Ai got to hear was something what they never expected to happen.

"Back to the big catastrophe, that happened yesterday evening." The broadcaster announced. "The extremely dangerous criminal, who's name will not ring any bells, but his codename surely does. His codename is Gin."

"Tell me this is a very bad joke!" Ai almost screeched! She hugged Conan tightly who was still shocked from the words he heard.

"It's currently unknown how the criminal has escaped, but it is almost certain that he had a henchman." The broadcaster continued. "There are no traces of an outbreak, so most likely he just walked out of the front door."

Conan turned off the television, and just looked at his wife, who had buried her face in his chest. The only thing he could do was stroking her hair.

While Ai was checking on the baby, Conan called up Heji Hattori, one of his best friends, asking him if he could come to their house.

Before Conan knew, Heji was there, Professor Agasa also had arrived when he got Ai completely upset on the phone.

"What's the matter, Kudo?" Heji asked the young man. "What's the rush?"

"First off, it's Conan now, not Kudo." Conan answered irritated. "And secondly, we have a very big problem."

"It can't be too bad, Conan." The professor told the boy who was shaking very much. "I have no official children, but raising them can't be that hard."

"That's not the problem!" Conan shouted out of fear.

Silently Ai came down and stood sobbing in the doorway.

"He- He-…" Ai sobbed, after that she broke down crying. Conan hurried down to comfort her. Finally when Ai released herself from Conan's hug, she said sobbing: "H-He's B-Back…"

"What are you talking about?" Heji asked confused.

The professor rubbed at his chin, then his eyes widened and he said: "Don't tell me…"

"Indeed." Conan replied softly. "Last night, Gin escaped from prison."

"Daaaamn." Heji shouted very hard.

"Can you be a little more quiet?" Ai said, still sobbing. "The baby is sleeping!"

"Oops. Sorry." Heji said quickly. "But how's that possible?"

"Did you all life under a stone or something?" Ai snapped at both Heji and at her adoptive father. "It was all over the news a moment ago."

"My apologies, Ai-kun." The professor said with an regrettable face. "I was working at one of my newest inventions. I didn't have the time to watch TV."

"I didn't get to watch the news either." Heji added to the professor. "I mean, the last few days, Kazuha and me were…busy. Let's call it that."

"It doesn't matter." Conan answered him while he was going to the main point. "There is a big chance that he'll go after us!"

"That chance is very big indeed." The professor agreed.

At that moment the phone began ringing and Conan answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered the phone, with a little fear in his voice.

"Hello Conan." Conan recognized the voice immediately. "You're speaking with Chris Vineyard."

"I'm almost sure why you're calling me." Conan said to the phone, which made Ai wonder who it was.

"I see you watched the news." she continued her story. "I called you as soon as I knew."

"Isn't It a little weird that we both heard it from the TV?" Conan asked her with a questioning voice.

"Indeed." Chris continued with her story. "Very strange, it is. I immediately contacted my sources and they told me that the FBI is trying to corner him, but he's smart."

"Could have told you that." Conan replied back to her. "I mean he was almost the boss, wasn't he?"

"You could say he was." she continued. "Anyway, there are not enough people of us to watch you, but I asked my chief if I was allowed to do it. So if you are interested, I'll try to protect you with my life."

"Please do." Conan smiled and continued his story. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here anymore."

Ai looked up to her husband, she was confused because she could not remember that he almost died. 'When did that happen?' she thought.

"Yeah, I remember that…"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Are you ready to die, little boy?" The question came from a women with tousled hair. "There's no one who can save you now."_

"Wow, you really have cornered the little boy." A certain voice said, coming from behind the woman who had her gun pointed at Conan. "I'm impressed, Chianti."

_"I do not need your praise, Vermouth." She snapped at the blonde woman who stood right behind her. "I'm about done! And when Gin kills that bloody traitor, then we're done!"_

Conan closed his eyes, thinking that death was calling for him. He heard a shot, but surprisingly, he didn't feel hurt at all.

He opened one eye and saw that Vermouth had shot Chianti. The woman looked furious at the blonde woman. The only thing she could say was "Traitor." and then was put to sleep, forever.

Vermouth untied the ropes that tied Conan to the chair he was sitting at.

"But why?" Asked Conan with a confused voice. "Why did you save me?"

"A secret makes a woman, woman." she replied simply.

"Indeed." Conan replied back to her. "You are indeed a women surrounded by secrets."

"Let's just say that I made sure that nobody would kill our Silver Bullet." she answered him. "The destruction of the Organization is near. Now go save Sherry, before it's too late.

**END FLASHBACK**

"All right." Chris said before hanging up. "I will be at your home within an hour."

"Okay." Conan replied. "See you then."

Ai who was following the conversation, was totally confused.

"Who was that?" Ai asked her husband with a questioning look. "Who's coming in an hour?"

"Chris Vineyard." Conan replied quick.

"What?" Ai screamed out! "Why the heck is she coming?"

"Chris Vineyard?" Heji interrupted the conversation between the couple. "The same Chris Vineyard who is also the member known as Vermouth and her alias Sharon Vineyard?"

"The one and only." Conan said to his best friend.

"Hello!" Ai screamed at her husband. "I asked you something! Why the heck is she coming?"

"She's coming to protect us." Conan told her calmly.

"She's coming to protect us." Ai repeated the sentence Conan used. "May I say on my turn that I'm not feeling save with her in my house!"

"I'm absolutely sure she can protect us!" Conan answered her with a tone of confident in his voice. "She saved me numerous times before."

Ai got a questioning look on her face and asked him: "And when did she exactly save you?"

"Well…" Conan began explaining when Vermouth had actually saved him. "She spared my life by not killing me when she kidnapped me and she never gave our identities to Gin or any other member. And when Gin tried to shoot me and the old man Kogoro, she somehow restrained him to kill us. And lastly she saved me from death right before I saved you."

Ai sighed deed and told Conan: "All right, if you have so much trust in her, then I guess I do too. I'm going to check on Jessie."

"Well, Sherry and the little detective-brat got their kid, huh!" Gin looked up on a picture and saw the picture of a little baby on the picture. "Jessie Edogawa, nice name."

"I thank you for my rescue, my dear." Gin smiled at a shadow in the corner. "When we kill that traitor Sherry and her detective-husband, you'll be heavily rewarded."

"Watch out Sherry!" Gin broke his glass he was drinking from. "I'm going to put you and that little detective of yours trough a hell you never will forget, till the day you die at my hands!"

He laughed and was going to put his masterplan into production.

* * *

So I was trying to put up a little cliffhanger, I don't know if I'm any good at that, but this is my attempt. I hope to add a new chapter soon. But I assume you that you don't have to wait another year!

~See ya!


	5. Episode 5: Protection of an Old Enemy

**Pinoy-Paul**: If you want to do that, I would really appreciate!  
**Ciel Phantomhive XiaLangLi**: My mistake, screwed that up!  
**Enji86**: I know I screwed up Ai's character a little, by making her a little too whiny. As of chapter 4 I tried to make her a little more in character, but I do think Ai will change a little if she would marry Conan. I will try to get Ai a little more in character without screwing the story up. Jessie was a name I made up, because I liked the name. I'm not very good with Japanese names, that's why I took this name. 

* * *

**Chapter 5: Protection of an Old Enemy**

Between the time that Chris Vineyard would arrive, both Hattori and Professor Agasa went home, promising Conan that they both would be available for help if anything would go wrong.

After 15 minutes had passed, Chris Vineyard, appeared at the door of Conan and Ai's house. After knocking on the door, Conan opened the door and welcomed her in.

"Good evening, Cool Guy." she said while undoing herself of her coat. "How are you doing?"

"Besides Gin's escape." Conan said while taking the coat from her. "Fine, I guess."

"You have a nice house." Chris replied while taking a look around the living room. "When I was friends with Yukiko, I remember coming here. However I like the new interior."

"Ai-chan did that." Conan said while walking to the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"I would like that." Chris replied at his question, while walking with him to the kitchen to help him out. "I never would have thought you would marry Sherry."

"I wouldn't call her that once she's downstairs, if I were you." Conan said while he made hot water for the coffee. "That'll probably make her more moody than she already is."

"She's moody?" Chris asked at the boy, while she got three cups out of the cupboard. "Why is that?"

"She was not that happy when I announced that you were coming." Conan replied, while filling the cups with the coffee he made. "She still has some sort of grudge against you, I guess."

"Can't say I blame her." Chris said while taking two cups to the living room, Conan followed her with one cup and the coffeepot. "Too much happened."

Ai got downstairs with Jessie and entered the living room, she shot Chris, who just walked in from the kitchen, a sharp look and sat down, placing little Jessie in the cradle next to her and then crossing her legs.

"No hello?" Chris asked amusingly at the displeased looking young women. "You don't have to worry about me, pretend I'm not here."

"Thanks for the tip." Ai said sarcastically. "But if you didn't pay attention, that's exactly what I already did."

Chris said nothing, but only put the two cups on the table, Conan did the same. Ai got up and picked a cup, she made absolutely sure that she got the cup that Conan was holding. Conan sat on the other side of the couch, next to her, while Chris sat at the other side of the table.

"So…" Chris began, trying to make a conversation and making the young woman more comfortable with her presence. "How are you called now? Last time I saw you, you were going under the alias of Ai Haibara."

At first Ai said nothing, only staring at her with her sharp eyes. She took a sip of her coffee and then put her hand in the air, showing Chris her wedding ring.

"As you can see I'm married now!" she said with absolutely no emotion in her voice. "Which means I got another surname."

"I see." Chris answered, while she got a cup from the table. "And how would you like me to call you?"

"Edogawa-san would do." Ai answered at the woman, she grabbed a magazine which covered a model, meaning it was a fashion magazine.

Conan saw that Ai was slowly changing back to her old self. Conan knew Ai was displeased with the arrival of Chris Vineyard, Conan never really asked why she hated the woman so much. Conan unlike Ai was quite happy with the woman. He knew she gave him great leads in the past and saved him a lot of times. He decided that he would slowly start a conversation with his wife.

"You angry?" He asked carful.

"Why would I?" she replied simply.

"Because you're acting like you're angry" she replied again.

"Am I?" she asked while sipping her coffee. "Well I guess I am then."

"And why is that?" He asked his wife, again carefully.

"Because it seems that I'm at a real disadvantage here." she replied with a sharp tone. "I don't trust her and you do, so you don't even want to consider that she maybe is a spy."

Chris following the conversation between Conan and Ai, saw that there were absolutely pressure between the two of them. Conan stood up to pick up Jessie and put her in his lap. Conan tickled the baby a little, what she seemed to like. Chris moved more to Conan to get a look at his daughter.

"She's pretty, take that from me." Chris said smilingly to Conan, Ai sharply followed her with her eyes when she said that. Jessie smiled when she saw Chris, she seemed to like her. At this Chris replied: "You like auntie Chris?"

Ai shot up when she said that last sentence and shot Conan one of her famous Death Glares, one he didn't see for a long time. She grabbed the magazine she was holding and made an effort to leave the room. She moved her head towards the blonde woman.

"Do me a huge favor!" she angrily hissed. "Never call yourself that again in front of my child!"

After she said that, she moved her head to face her husband.

"I'm going to bed!" she said, still with a angry tone in her voice. "If you have the guts to face me tonight, then the talk you and I are going to have will be a long one, take that from me!"

After she said that, she slammed the door behind her back and you could hear her walking up the stairs. However at the sound of the slammed door, Jessie began to cry. It took Conan quite some time to get her calm again.

Chris installed in the meantime some of her handy gadgets to prevent the building from unwanted visitors. After the alarm was set, she and Conan made the decision to get some sleep.

Conan gave Chris a look at the guestroom where she could stay for the coming days.

"Good night and good luck." Chris said while she was making the room more comfortable for her.

"What do you mean?" Conan asked from the corner of the door with Jessie in his arms.

"I think that if your wife is still awake," Chris said with a low face, while she was getting her bed ready. "you're not going to get much sleep for the upcoming hours."

"Right." Conan said with a little fear in his voice, he still could remember the last fight he had with Ai. "I'll be alright, I hope. Goodnight."

Conan closed the door and Chris smiled with a beautiful smile, she never thought that Conan would be that nice to her, after all what happened to him. She thought that he would be really angry at all of them, only because he couldn't have his childhood friend as his lover, and who would have of guessed that of all people on earth that, Shiho Miyano or rather Ai Haibara-Edogawa, as she called herself now, would be his wife. However she still could see the love they had, although Ai wouldn't want to show her that.

Conan made Jessie at ease in her crib. She was fast asleep and Conan wanted it to keep it that way. He slowly made his way to his bedroom and saw that Ai was laying at her side of the bed. He thought she was asleep. He quietly undressed himself to get ready for bed and he silently laid himself next to her. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"You think you could fool me like that?" his wife suddenly said to him. Conan's eyes burst open and he moved his head to his wife, when he saw her, he immediately looked her right in her sharp eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Conan." Ai said with a softer voice. "I'm absolutely displeased with the turn of events, right now. "

"I know you don't like her." Conan replied with a soft voice. "But I currently have faith in her, I think she's good enough to protect us."

"I don't!" she hissed at him. "I can't help myself, I just don't trust her!"

"Trust me." Conan said, stroking her hair. "I will do everything what I can do to make sure both you and Jessie will be safe."

"I know." Ai said smilingly a little. "I trust you."

"I thought you were going to scold me for hours." Conan said to her, he was a little confused because she seemed to be a lot more relaxed than she was a few hours ago.

"I thought about some things," she began with a soft voice. "I mean, I don't trust her, you do. But you let her come to protect me and our baby, so I didn't think I had the right to be angry at you. I really like you, Conan-kun!"

Conan grinned, "But I don't just like you, Ai-Chan, I love you!"

"But I'm still going to make you awake for quite some hours." Ai said seductive to him.

"What do you have planned?" Conan asked her.

"You'll see."

_So Sherry and her little detective got help from Vermouth? _Gin thought while he looked at their house from his car. _Then I guess tonight won't be the night to make them suffer. But now I can also make Vermouth suffer, so that's something I'm going to look forward to. Sherry, little detective, Vermouth, be ready, I'm going to get you all!_

* * *

So here's the new chapter, I hope I did a good job :)


End file.
